Spiderweb
by m-ghost
Summary: Lilly and the team investigate the death of a millionaire's wife. Meanwhile Scotty's trying to find out what's wrong with Lilly and her new boyfriend. It will be LS, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cold Case, or any of the songs quoted at the beggining of each chapter. Also i'm not making any kind of money here, so don't try suing, believe me, I have nothing to give you.**

"So many tears i've cried,

So much pain inside,

But baby it ain't over 'til it's over,

So many gives we've tried,

To keep our love alive,

But baby it ain't over 'till it's over"

Lenny Kravitz – It ain't over till it's over.

**Prologue**

PHILADELPHIA, 1991

_A blonde woman, in her mid-thirties, is sitting alone in a table at a fancy restaurant. She is twirling her hair impatiently, glancing at her watch every few minutes. A moment later a tall dark-haired man comes in and sits in front of her. He hands her some flowers and kisses her. The woman seems angry._

"_Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in the office." He smiles but she doesn't return it. Instead she gazes at his collar. _

"_You were with her, weren't you?" the man merely chuckles at the accusation._

"_With who? You don't mean Marjee, do you? You know I broke it off with her."_

"_So then there's a new girl. Look, I can't take this anymore Brad, I'm sick of being married to a man that I can't even trust." The look in the woman's face was one of defeat, disappointment and anger. Her voice starting to rise, attracting looks from the tables surrounding them._

"_Come on, Rose. You know I love you. I don't want any other woman. Last time we were going through a rough patch, but we got over it. I wouldn't risk what we have right now." His eyes were pleading as well as his voice but she was oblivious to it. She just laughed sarcastically._

"_Oh right, so that lipstick on your collar is yours, then?" Brad cursed under his breath and the look in her eyes changed to one of pure disdain and hatred. "You know, I thought that if you wouldn't change for me at least you would change for Eve, but you're still the same lying jerk!" With that final words she stormed out of the restaurant, leaving an open-mouthed Brad behind._

-------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Rose's body is lying in alley behind the restaurant, motionless and bloody.


	2. One: Threads

"To touch is to heal,

To hurt is to steal,

If you want to kiss the sky,

Better learn how to kneel."

U2 – Mysterious Ways

**Chapter 1 - Threads**

PHILADELPHIA, 2006

Scotty Valens entered the headquarters in a hurry, when a voice stopped him.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lilly Rush, do you know if she's around?"

"Well, I just arrived so I don't if she's here yet. But if I see her, I'll tell her you're here. What's your name?"

"Uhh… Patrick, Patrick Brennan." He said hesitantly. Scotty nodded and without so much as another glance, he left.

---------------------------------------

Inside his office, Stillman was briefing the rest of the team on their new case. Checking the door every few seconds, looking for any signs of Scotty.

"The vic's Rose Hyde, 33, married to a Bradley Hyde 35 at the time. They had a 2-months-old daughter, Eve Hyde. The vic was …" Stillman's briefing was interrupted by Scotty who barged into the office, muttering excuses under his breath.

"I'm so sorry, my car didn't start… had to take a cab and it got stuck in traffic." Stillman listened to his excuses with a somewhat amused grin and raised eyebrows.

"Wow Valens, an hour late, that has to be a record, even for you." Vera chuckled and Scotty blushed. He then made way to a seat between Jeffries and Lilly.

"It's ok Valens, only next time you're going to be late, call. Or even better don't ever be this late again." Scotty nodded his agreement and Stillman went back to the case. "So, anyway, vic was found in an alley right behind 'Le Petit Gateaux'."

"Expensive." Lilly stated while Jeffries let out a long whistle.

Stillman continued. "Yeah, well, apparently the husband has his fair amount of wealth. Anyway, they had gone for dinner there because it was their anniversary but the vic found out that her husband was cheating on her, again, and left. Two hours later she was found dead, beaten to death with, what looked like, a bat."

"Ouch, that must've hurt." Vera made a pained face, while Stillman and the rest of the team gave him a glare for having interrupted yet again.

"And somethin' else is gonna hurt you if you don't stop interrupting." Scotty threatened him half-joking, half-serious. Vera only chuckled.

"All right, all right, I was just saying."

"Well, anyway, there were no suspects back then. They considered the husband for a moment. But he didn't have a motive. Why would he kill his wife? They even had a prenup. The way I see it, she is the one that should've killed him." They all nodded in agreement.

"So, why are we interested in this murder now?"

"Well, our millionaire's new wife just died the same, except that the murder weapon is different this time… a golf club"

"Well, looks like a we have a black widow." Vera chuckled at his own comment.

---------------------------------------------

Scotty and Lilly were walking together towards Scotty's car, on their way to interview the husband, when he remembered about the man that had been looking for Lilly that morning.

"Hey, Lil. There was a man today, looking for you." Lilly looked at him, expecting more information.

"Okay… did he have a name?"

"Hmm… I really can't remember. He was tall, blonde hair, brown eyes… "He tried to remember more information about the guy. "I think he might have been called James, or Henry… wait, it was Patrick something."

Lilly's eyes lit up in recognition. "Brennan, right? Patrick Brennan."

"Yeah, that was it. Patrick Brennan. Look at your smile, Lil, who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"No," Scotty didn't know why but he felt relieved when he heard that, then, at her next words his stomach sunk. "but we've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks and I really like him."

"Oh, well good for you." Then he grinned maliciously. "I can't wait to tell the guys." Lilly rolled her ayes at the comment. She could only hope he didn't because the moment Vera found out he would never leave her alone. She still remembered how it had been when Ray had shown up at the station. At least he Patrick didn't ride a bike. Her thoughts were interrupted when the car slowed to a stop. It was time to have a talk with their black widow.


	3. Two: The Black Widow

"All the love gone bad

Turned my world to black

Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be...yeah..."

Pearl jam - Black

**Chapter 2 – The Black Widow**

Lilly still had that slightly dazed smile on her face when she knocked at the door. A tall man opened the door, some white showing amongst his thick black hair. His dark eyes lingered on them for a moment before speaking.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Detectives Rush and Valens, Philadelphia PD," Lilly flashed her badge as she pointed at Scotty. " We're looking for Mr. Bradley Hyde." The man's expression immediately darkened.

"Look, I don't know what else I can tell to you people, okay? Instead of coming here asking the same questions over and over again you should be out there trying to find who did this to Marjee!" He brought his hands up in desperation. Scotty and Lilly exchanged puzzled lookes but then realization dawned upon them and they noticed for the first time his weary appearance and the dark rings that encircled his eyes.

"Mr. Hyde, I assume? Us being here has nothing to do with the murder of Mrs. Marjorie Hyde. We're reinvestigating the death of your previous wife. Mrs. Rose Hyde and we were wondering if you could answer a few questions bout it."

For a moment, Mr. Hyde looked shocked, then he retreated into his house allowing them to come in. He still had that sort of dazed look while he led them to his living room.

"Rosie… but why? I mean that was so long ago."

"Well… there is a certain resemblance between your wives' murders and we think it might have been the same person."

"Yes, but, shouldn't you be focusing your attention on Marjee's murder. I mean, if it's the same killer…" Scotty had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the guy. It was unbelievable! He'd never met someone so reluctant to help in their investigation, unless, of course, they had something to hide. Then again, this man was obviously distraught because of the death of his new wife.

"Look, Mr. Hyde, I'm sure that the people in charge of that particular investigation are doing all they can." Lilly intervened. "But you've got to understand this is a separate investigation and we've got to treat it like one. Despite what Det. Valens said," and she emphasized those words by glaring angrily at Scotty, "we're not certain if this is one or more killers. Therefore, we'll go through this investigation as if they were different killers. Now, if you could only answer a few questions, I promise it'll only take a few moments." Scotty noticed how she softened the tone of her voice in the last sentence. Ending her rather harsh speech in a sweet, polite tone. But more than that, he watched in amazement as Mr. Hyde's eyes fell on her and slowly his expression began to change into something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He suddenly seemed to calm down and stop to process.

"Ok, what do you want to know?… Oh, and it's Brad by the way." He smiled at Lilly expectantly. Scotty didn't like that smile. Lilly just looked uncomfortable for a few seconds as she felt his gaze lock into her eyes. She suddenly felt exposed.

"Well, Brad. Why don't you tell us exactly what happened the night your wife died." Scotty decided it was time for the man's attention to turn away from his partner.

In turn the man shot a weird look at him before answering, somehow clear that the "Brad " thing hadn't been directed at him. "Well, it was our fourth wedding anniversary that night. She accused me of cheating on her…"

"And was their any truth in it?" Mr. Hyde averted Scotty's gaze, looking at the floor ashamedly.

"Our marriage had been a bit shaky since about a year before and a couple of months previously I had met another woman, Marjee. We had a brief affair before Rose found out. She was pregnant with Eve at the time. I, having my own parents divorced when I was a little kid, didn't want my daughter growing in that environment. So I called it off with Marjee and convinced Rose to give me another chance. A month later Eve was born and it seemed like everything was going to fix itself. Then, that night, Marjee came around to see me. She told me that she loved me and wanted us to get back together. Truth be told, during the short time we'd been together I had fallen deeply in love with her, and that night…. I don't know, I guess that feeling overtook me, against my better judgment."

"So… let me get this straight, you had sex?" Mr. Hyde frowned at Scotty's forwardness.

"Yeah., I guess that's a way to put it. Anyway, I arrived late to dinner. And, boy, was she upset. Then she noticed lipstick on my collar and all hell broke loose. She yelled at me for a bit and then she left. When she didn't come home at night I just thought she was angry at me and had gone to her sister's. They found her body in the morning."

"Okay…" Lilly couldn't help but feel uneasy at the lack of emotion while telling the story. "Now, apparently you signed a prenup, before you got married. Why would you do that, didn't you trust her and wasn't she offended?"

"Well, yeah… at first. You see the prenup was my father's idea. He never liked Rose all that much, thought we'd break up within the month. He didn't want to see me left without a penny in the street, so he pushed for us to sign one. Rose didn't like my dad much either. At the end she agreed to it. She said we would prove my old man wrong and she would sign it only because she was convinced we would never break up."

-------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later they were back in the car, discussing their previous interrogation.

"I didn't like him. There was something off about him."

"Yeah… he was kinda weird."

"And the way he kept looking at you. Like he was undressing you with his sight…" Scotty shuddered, he didn't like it when anyone thought about his partner like that, he didn't really know why, though. But that man had given him the creeps, he'd have to go over his dead body before laying a hand on Lil.

"Now you're overreacting. I just didn't like the way he talked about Rose, like he couldn't care less she was dead."

"I know what you mean. You think he could've done it?"

"I don't know, I still can't really think about a motive."

"To be with Marjee, maybe."

"Wouldn't divorce have been so much easier?"

"There are crazy people in this world Lil. Perhaps he didn't want his father being right about his relationship. I mean, I think that guy's capable of anything."

"Wow, you really didn't like him."

"No, I really didn't."

----------------------------------------------

It was late, Lilly was still at the office looking at the notes from the original investigation. She was completely engrossed in what she was doing, so when Vera entered the rooom and spoke she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, Lil. What are you still doing here?"

"You know, just going over these once more. Looking for anything interesting."

"Really, Lilly, do you sleep?"

"Yeah, I do… sometimes.2 She added with a smile. "Besides, you aren't gone either."

"Yes, well. As a matter of fact, I wa son my way out. But I just got caught up in a conversation with Anna, from Narcotics."

"You still after her, eh? You know, I hate to disappoint you but I think she's married."

"Nah, I would know. So, are you coming tomorrow?"

"Coming… where?"

"Hum… tomorrow is Thursday, 6th."

"Oh, right. Eh, I don't think so. I've got plans."

"Oh, really. With who? That Patrick guy, the tall one that showed here today?"

"Maybe, has Scotty already told the whole building?"

"Nah, he only said it to me, I told the whole building." Vera chuckled while Lilly rolled her eyes. "You know, you should bring him."

"Er… no. No way."

"Come on Lil, it'll be fun"

"No, you guys won't leave him alone."

"Aaah, come on. At least think about it. We'll go easy on him."

"Fine! I'll ask him, but I'm not promising anything, okay?"

"Yes! Well, I better be off now, and you should go too."

"I will, in a few minutes."

"Fine, well. See ya!"

"Bye!" Vera left after casting one last worried look at her and shaking his head. That girl was going overwork herself to death.

Lilly continued reading her notes without really concentrating. She was dreading the next day. She knew Pat would agree and if she knew the guys, there was no way they would go easy on him. She wasn't all that keen on him meeting Stillman, either. Her boss and her boyfriend were something that she didn't want to mix. She had a feeling that it was going to be pretty awkward.

**A/N- Ok, so what do you guys think so far. I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, although it got better towards the ending. I really can't wait to write the next chapter, so if you think I should go on, just say the word. I really can't wait for the guys to meet Patrick. And for all of you LS shippers, I promise it will eventually end up that way. Oh, yeah, I need some help with the 1991 songs, I don't know too many since I couldn't even talk at that time. So anyone who knows some with cool lyrics, I'd be really grateful.**


End file.
